Una noche
by Shialid
Summary: Una noche Yuffie recibe una visita de alguien que no espera, divagaciones de cada uno de los protagonistas, espero que os guste. CloudxYuffie Dejad Reviews porfa
1. Él

**Él**

Que rápido pasa el tiempo.  
Ayer mismo era tan solo una niña, una cría de dieciséis años que viajaba con nosotros y robaba materia, pero ahora…  
Mírate ahora, enamorado de ella como un idiota.  
¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?, no lo planee. Yo no planee enamorarme de ella, de hecho yo quería a otra persona.  
O eso creía.  
Siento que la estoy traicionando y que me traiciono a mi mismo mintiéndome, engañándome, siento que estoy traicionando a una persona que lo dio todo por mi, pero no la quiero como debería, a pesar del compromiso que siento hacía ella.  
Supongo que lo comprenderá, que comprenderá que yo sienta algo por esa chica de pelo y ojos negros que se ha adueñado de mis días y mis noches.  
Aun no sé como lo ha hecho, como ha pasado. Solo sé que estoy aquí, frente a la puerta de su casa, temiendo llamar, temiendo molestarla, y sobre todas las cosas temiendo que ella me rechace, que diga que es imposible, que diga que no puede quererme.  
Es cierto que no hemos sido los mejores amigos, que no hemos sido las personas más unidas del grupo.  
En realidad yo he sido el único que no ha estado muy ligado a los demás, siempre he ido a mi aire, aunque mis amigos me preocupaban desde luego ¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo? Eran y son mis amigos.  
Pero ella no es solo una amiga, debía haber sido algo más amable con ella, portarme mejor. Quizá porque antes no la miraba igual, al menos no igual que ahora, todo había dado un giro inesperado y repentino en respecto a lo que siento.  
Solo recuerdo que la vi un día, un día que todos decidimos reunirnos hace unos meses, y la vi tan cambiada, tan distinta, especial.  
Ella siempre fue especial. Nunca ha sido como el resto.  
Jovial, alegre, extrovertida y a la vez curiosamente madura. Fuerte y a la vez tan frágil.  
Es extraño, la persona que más quise era todo lo contrario a ella en ese respecto.  
Pero eso ya no importa.  
Sigo de pie aquí mirando hacía la puerta como un idiota, está lloviendo a cantaros, y llevo aquí una hora, sin saber aun si llamar o darme la vuelta e irme o volver en otro momento, alejarme de aquí sin que me vea y volver al lugar donde todos creen que debería estar.  
Me dispongo a alejarme, me falta valor ¿Por qué? Nunca he sido un cobarde, pero todo esto se me escapa de las manos. Tengo que irme de allí, me doy la vuelta y me alejo un par de pasos. En ese momento la puerta se abre.  
- ¿Cloud?- al oír mi nombre y reconocer su voz me quedo paralizado ¿Qué hago? ¿Que digo? ¿Me marcho como si nada? No, no puedes hacer eso idiota.  
- Yuffie, vaya, Yo, venia a verte. Pero me pareció que era tarde y pensé que era mejor marcharme y volver otro día. - digo por fin girándome.  
Trato de aparentar estar impasible pero creo que esta vez se nota que no es así.  
Ella se cruza de brazos y me mira sonriendo levemente.  
- Por como estás de mojado no parece que lleves aquí solo cinco minutos.- dice riendo.  
Me siento acorralado, no sé que hacer o decir, parezco un niño de cinco años que acaba de cometer una fechoría.  
- Bueno llueve mucho, cae agua.- Pues claro, so memo, no van a caer piedras, deberían de pegarme un tiro ahora mismo por decir eso.  
Ella me observa algo confusa al principio, segundos después me sonríe levemente.  
- ¿Por qué no pasas y te secas un poco?, iba a cenar ahora, si quieres puedes quedarte.- Al oírla no puedo evitar sonreír como un idiota. Venga di que si.  
- No quiero ser una molestia.- definitivamente soy imbécil ¿Y si ahora acepta eso como un no? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de decir que sí a la primera?  
- Oh vamos, no te hagas de rogar.- en ese momento me coge del brazo y tira de mi hacia el interior de la casa pillándome desprevenido.  
Me lleva sujeto hasta una pequeña salita y me sienta en un sofá de la misma.  
- Ahora esperame aquí. Voy a por una toalla.- tras decir eso sale por la puerta dejándome un tanto desubicado y me pongo en pie.  
Me arrepiento de estar allí, no debería estar allí, aquello no debería de estar pasando.  
Cierro los ojos unos segundos y me llevo la mano a la cabeza, ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no es lo que quiero?, por supuesto que sí, por primera vez en mi vida estoy seguro de que es lo que quiero.  
En ese momento entra ella con una toalla en las manos y me la acerca.  
Me seco un poco mientras ella me mira. Me pone nervioso ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? ¿Y porque me mira tanto?, definitivamente es mejor que me vaya y volver otro día.  
- Y bueno, ¿Por qué querías verme?- pregunta ella entonces.  
Por enésima vez me quedo parado sin saber que decir, va a acabar pensando que me han quitado medio cerebro.  
- Yo, no lo sé.- menuda mierda de respuesta, ya van dos, sigue así chaval, que veras lo poco que te dura el estar en su casa.  
- Oye ¿estas bien tienes fiebre? Estás muy raro.- dice Yuffie mirándome de reojo.  
No, si ya tardaba en notarlo, menos mal que ella no se caracteriza demasiado por su capacidad de deducción.  
- Es complicado, estoy algo confuso eso es todo.- contesto yo liberando un suspiro.  
Ella parece más desconcertada todavía que hace unos segundos. No dice nada así que prefiero proseguir.  
- Me he ido de Midgar, hablé con Tifa y le dije que solo podíamos ser amigos.- confieso por fin. Bueno al menos solo en parte.  
- ¿Y eso porque?- pregunta ella con curiosidad.  
Ahora viene lo difícil ¿Cómo se lo digo? Es más ¿Se lo digo?, piensa rápido y contesta ya, te esta mirando, espera que respondas.  
- No, yo, yo solo es que…- maldita sea me tenía que quedar atascado ahí, no, si esta claro, va a pensar que he bebido de más o algo.  
- Es que ¿qué?-se impacienta ella.  
- Yo, quiero a otra persona.- digo por fin.  
-¿Otra, persona?- dice algo pensativa, aunque a la vez un tanto desanimada.  
¿Qué la pasa? Si ya sabía yo que no podía ser buena idea venir a verla, pero tengo que contestar.  
- Sí, bueno otra persona.- digo de forma definitiva.  
- Ya veo.- dice algo apenada.  
No alcanzo a entender que demonios pasa de repente, ¿Tanto la afecta que haya dejado a Tifa? Soy un idiota, a todo esto ¿Cuántas veces me lo he dicho ya?  
- ¿Y quien es?- pregunta por fin.  
Yo la miro sin saber que contestar. Parece estar realmente mal, quiero abrazarla, decirla que es ella, besarla.  
Pero ella y Tifa son amigas, no querrá aceptarme, esto ha sido un error.  
- Oye, creo que debería irme, no debería estar aquí y yo, lamento que te haya afectado.- Mi habilidad innata para meter la pata, siempre me acompaña, no soy bueno hablando, si es que estoy más mono calladito.  
La tiendo la toalla y al ir ella a cogerla me roza la mano, sin levantar la vista, parece no haberse dado cuenta.  
Ese simple gesto me hace sujetar la toalla con fuerza aunque ella tira. Al ver que no suelto me mira a los ojos sorprendida mientras yo hago lo mismo.  
No lo pienso más, tiro de la tela con decisión y la tengo entre mis brazos, ella se sonroja levemente, parece desorientada.  
Sin dejarla contestar acerco mis labios a los de ella, solo unos segundos.  
- La persona que quiero, eres tú, es a ti.- digo entonces aun teniendo mis labios a unos centímetros de los suyos.  
Me alejo despacio esperando una bofetada una patada en la entrepierna, me la tendría merecida y todo.  
Sin embargo ella solo me mira, sonríe y a continuación se refugia entre mis brazos.  
- Te quiero.- dice entones a modo de susurro.  
Es entonces cuando lo comprendo, cuando comprendo que no le afectaba que hubiera acabado con Tifa como algo más que amigos, es cuando entiendo que lo que la afectaba era pensar que podía querer a otra persona y no a ella.  
La abrazo con fuerza y cierro los ojos. Ésta vez todo está bien. Ya todo está bien.


	2. Ella

**Ella**

Un día más, ha pasado un día más por fin.  
Cierro los ojos y libero un suspiro. Wutai es una ciudad tranquila, no hay un solo ruido en la calle.  
Tal vez demasiado tranquila.  
Paso la mirada una vez más por la sala y subo a mi habitación.  
Apenas hacerlo me siento en la cama a pensar, simplemente eso. A pensar en una única persona, lo que significa otra noche más sin dormir.  
¿Por qué no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?  
Siempre creí querer a Vincent, pero ¿Qué fue? Solo un amor platónico, eso es todo, sin embargo cuando le vi a él hace unas semanas todo era diferente.  
Cloud.  
¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?, en aquella maldita reunión solo fui capaz de verle a él…  
A él y a Tifa a su lado, aferrada a su brazo, besándole con cualquier excusa, a pesar de que a Cloud pareció no serle muy agradable que lo hiciera en público.  
Habría dado lo que fuera por ser yo, pero aquello jamás pasaría.  
Para qué engañarse, estaban bien, se les veía bien juntos, yo no puedo hacer nada más que mirar, Cloud jamás va a quererme, eso es una estupidez. Darle vueltas a esto es una estupidez.  
Sin embargo no soy capaz de entender cuando empezó todo, el siempre ha sido un compañero, un amigo, y ahora le quiero, quiero a alguien que jamás va a corresponderme, y le quiero pero solo puedo guardar silencio.  
Supongo que es lo justo ella es su amiga de la infancia, siempre enamorada de él.  
Yo no soy nadie al lado de ella, no tengo derecho, si ellos se quieren tengo que comprenderlo quizá si hubiera sido Aerith, si hubiera seguido viva yo habría luchado, nos conocíamos desde más o menos el mismo tiempo, era algo más lógico.  
Entonces oigo a uno de los gatos, al principio no le hago mucho caso, pero al rato le oigo insistir.  
Decido pesadamente bajar las escaleras y averiguar que es lo que pasa, parece avisar que hay alguien en la puerta.  
Algo extrañada y con recelo abro la misma.  
Me sorprendo bastante al ver quien estaba en allí y que se aleja.  
Durante unos instantes me cuesta creerlo.  
- ¿Cloud?- Pues claro que es él, menuda pregunta, ¿Estás tonta?  
Él se detiene en seco y queda clavado en el sitio unos instantes.  
- Yuffie, vaya, yo, venia a verte. Pero me pareció que era tarde y pensé que era mejor marcharme y volver otro día. - contestó girándose.  
No puedo evitar alegrarme al verle, ¿ha venido a verme?, ¿A mi? ¿Para que?, a decir verdad el porque no me importa demasiado.  
Entonces me doy cuenta de que esta empapado, y no parece llover tanto, probablemente estuviera más tiempo esperando fuera del que trataba de hacerme creer.  
- Por como estás de mojado no parece que lleves aquí solo cinco minutos.- digo sin poder evitar contener una leve risa viéndole con esa pinta, el pelo mojado cayéndole casi sobre los ojos y la ropa mojada, aunque no deja de estar mono estando así.   
Parece costarle contestar y plantearse que decir ante mis palabras.  
- Bueno llueve mucho, cae agua.- Le miro sin saber muy bien que responder ante eso, incluso me entran ganas de asomarme y mirar hacia arriba a ver si acaso le había caído encima otra cosa antes que no fuera agua.  
No era la respuesta que esperaba, a decir verdad.  
Me doy cuenta de que sigue en la calle, hace frió y está empapado, lo mejor sería que entrara en casa, no puedo dejar que se marche así.  
- ¿Por qué no pasas y te secas un poco?, iba a cenar ahora, si quieres puedes quedarte.- Menuda mentira, ya he cenado, pero si con eso consigo que se quede no me importa hacer algo, a pesar de que soy pésima en la cocina.  
El sonríe entonces y me mira, yo espero que me diga que sí  
- No quiero ser una molestia.- ¿Molestia? ¿Como que molestia? Maldita sea Cloud tu nunca serías una molestia para mí, deberías saberlo, aunque dudo que siquiera lo imagines.  
Definitivamente no voy a dejar que te vayas así.  
- Oh vamos, no te hagas de rogar.- replico yo cogiéndole del brazo.  
Al parecer le he cogido por sorpresa, porque con relativa facilidad soy capaz de arrastrarle hasta la salita y le hago sentarse en el sofá.  
Él es una persona fuerte, de no haber querido podía haberse soltado y marcharse, me alegro de que no lo haga.  
- Ahora esperame aquí. Voy a por una toalla.- Digo animada.  
Me dirijo hacia la puerta de la sala y al salir hacia un armario para coger una toalla, aunque no me gustan demasiado las que hay allí, pero la prioridad es que no coja una pulmonía o similar.  
Vuelvo directa hacia la sala y me quedo unos segundos frente a la puerta.  
Debería llamar a Tifa para que sepa que él esta aquí y bien, aunque bueno, supongo que sabe que está bien. Tal vez luego lo haga.  
De nuevo me pregunto porque ha ido a verme.  
Bueno, ahora después le preguntaré, tal vez tenga algo que ver con otra reunión que quiera organizar o algo por el estilo.  
Sea como sea no importa, al menos ha venido.  
Entro al lugar y le tiendo la toalla.  
Se seca con ella un poco el pelo sin mediar palabra, a decir verdad parece algo nervioso, espero que lo que sea para lo que ha venido no sea una mala noticia. Es algo que me preocupa.  
- Y bueno, ¿Por qué querías verme?- pregunto tratando de averiguarlo por fin.  
De nuevo se queda como ausente, ensimismado y sin saber que decir, ¿estará bien?  
- Yo, no lo sé.- dice él.  
¿No lo sabe? ¿Cómo que no lo sabe? Definitivamente no está bien, le miro algo extrañada entonces  
- Oye ¿Estás bien tienes fiebre? Estás muy raro.- Vaya, no tenía otra cosa mejor que decir, va a creer que estoy burlándome de él ¿Y si se ofende?  
Entonces me percato de que no parece afectarle lo que le digo demasiado.  
- Es complicado, estoy algo confuso eso es todo.- contesta de forma un tanto apagada.  
No me atrevo a hablar, a decir verdad jamás le había oído decir aquello.  
- Me he ido de Midgar, hablé con Tifa y le dije que solo podíamos ser amigos.- Continúa él.  
No lo entiendo ¿solo amigos? Estaban tan bien juntos, quizá Cloud no había olvidado a Aerith después de todo. Pero ¿Para que ha ido a verme entonces?  
- ¿Y eso porque?- preguntó yo, sin comprender demasiado bien que sucede ni que tengo que ver en ello.  
Le miro fijamente esperando una respuesta.  
- No, yo, yo solo es que…- tartamudea.  
Definitivamente tiene que haber bebido de más, le observó más atentamente entonces. No, no lo parece, ¿Por qué está tan raro?  
- Es que ¿qué?- digo por fin de forma inconsciente, no suele gustarme que me tengan pendiendo de un hilo.  
- Yo, quiero a otra persona.- ¿¡como!? Otra persona, ¿Qué persona? ¿Deja a Tifa y quiere a otra persona?  
Me veo incapaz de responder correctamente, sin embargo trato de aparentar que no sucede nada.  
- ¿Otra, persona?- pregunto de forma sosegada.  
No puedo creerlo, a decir verdad no puedo creer que siquiera al no querer a Tifa sea incapaz de mirarme.  
- Sí, bueno otra persona.- dice de forma definitiva.  
- Ya veo.- le contesto.  
Tengo un nudo en la garganta, me siento una idiota, ahí, mientras él me confiesa que quiere a otra.  
Podía soportar que quisiera a Tifa pero no que quiera a cualquier otra persona que no conozco de nada, que no es amiga mía.  
- ¿Y quien es?- No puedo evitar tratar de saberlo.  
Me mira fijamente con esa expresión de perrito abandonado y siento que quiero abrazarle y confesárselo todo, pero ya es tarde, no es justo, no he tenido oportunidad de hacer nada, de decir nada.  
- Oye, creo que debería irme, no debería estar aquí y yo, lamento que te haya afectado.- se ha dado cuenta hasta él de que me ha afectado esto.   
Supongo que cree que porque Tifa es amiga mía, que también, pero, ojalá supiera la verdad, supongo que nunca va a ser así.  
Me tiende la toalla y me decido a cogerla, tiro de ella pero el sigue sujetándola.  
Levanto la cabeza entonces y miro a Cloud el cual permanece serio, impasible  
En ese momento tira de la toalla arrastrándome con ella y sin quererlo acabo entre sus brazos.  
Le miro completamente desorientada, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo hace?  
Me dispongo a decir algo pero en ese momento acerca sus labios a los míos. Solo es cuestión de segundos y apenas alejarme le miro fijamente, no lo entiendo.  
- La persona que quiero, eres tú, es a ti.- Él está a unos centímetros de mi.  
Me quedo sorprendida, solo mirándole sin saber que decir.  
Entonces se aleja, y yo no puedo evitar sonreír ante su expresión de leve inseguridad y lo que ahora sé, ante sus palabras.  
A mi, me quiere a mi.  
De Forma inconsciente sin dudar un segundo le abrazo y cierro los ojos.  
- Te quiero.- las palabras salen solas como si jamás lo hubiera pensado en un susurro.  
El me abraza entonces con fuerza.  
No pienso dejarle ir, no pienso guardar silencio, no a partir de ahora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NDA; Siempre tuve una espinita con esta pareja, CloudxYuffie o viceversa, y tenía que hacer uno cortito para quitarme el gusanillo, además de que aquí no hay ninguno de estos dos según creo, y es una pareja muy poco popular, pero no es de las peores, solo que a mi parecer donde esté YuffiexReno o al revés no hay nada mejor, creo que congenian más, pronto continuare el que tengo. En fin, al final sois vosotros quienes opináis y tenéis la ultima palabra así que espero opiniones ;P un saludo.


End file.
